


I have to Believe

by cpaige94



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Based of the trailer, F/M, Gen, be nice, or mean, try not to judge to hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cpaige94/pseuds/cpaige94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a thought I had from the Trailer, inspired by "Please tell me going to war isn't what you want." </p><p>Written at 4 am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have to Believe

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for fun! The characters are a little OC . Not betta'd.

“Please, tell me that going to war is not what you want.” Clarke begged across from Bellamy. 

“We’ve been at war since we landed.” He looked away from her, towards Octavia, “I’ve always done what I thought was best for us. You have to trust me.” 

“And this is the best choice? A war that we can’t win? Against people who know the ground better then we ever will?” Clarke asked, taking a step towards him, reaching out to touch his arm, “Since when has that ever been the best choice?”

Pausing, he felt the warmth of her hand, he glanced down, focusing on it. The hand he pulled the level with, the hand that choice to leave him to defend their people himself. Raising his eyes to meet hers, he took a step back. 

“Since I was left with no other choice, you’ve been gone WonHeda.” Bellamy spat at her. “You walked away and I’ve had to make the choices for our people, for whats best for our people!” He turned around and walked towards the door only to pause before exiting, “I will do this, with or without you.” 

Left in silence for a few moments before Octavia spoke, “My brother is on the wrong side of this, he will end up dead. End up getting others killed.”

“Maybe.” Clarke responded, still looking at the door way, “but your brother isn’t an idiot. He wouldn't start a war because of some man's pretty words and false promises. I have to believe that there is something we are missing.”

“He shot Jaha because Shumway promised him a way off the Ark, with pretty words. My brother can be seduced with false promises.” Octavia responded giving Clarke a pointed look. 

“Your brother did that to protect you.” Clarke turned to meet the younger girls eyes, “Bellamy has reasons for everything he’s done.”

“Find me that reason, and I will believe you.” Octavia quickly walked out the room, heading for Lincoln, leaving Clarke to her thoughts. 

 

Later that Night

The one thing that hadn’t changed since Clarke left was the evening fires. Looking around she could see a calm that she hadn’t felt in a long time, the Delinquents were chatting, drinking, eating and relaxing. Separated from the main fire pits of the Ark, Close enough to see but far enough away to seem like their own community. Their own spot. Walking through the throng, she smiled at Raven who was arguing with Wick and nodding at Harper who was showing a younger girl how to braid her hair into a crown. And to the left, just out of the group was Bellamy facing the fence, close enough to hear the sounds of laughter but far enough away that no one would bother him. ‘Well, no one but me’ Clarke thought, walking towards him. 

Sitting down next him, she noticed a full cup in his hand. 

“Can I have some of that?”Clarke asked, “Didn’t think to grab my own and the walk to get some is, well, full of more question then its worth .”

He didn’t look away from the tree line but held out the full cup to her. She took it from him, fiddled with it for a second before taking a sip.

“The man I know you are, the one I trust, who I have seen do so much good” Clarke paused when she saw his face tighten, “I can’t believe he would want to join a war for no reason, to cause uncountable death, to spill blood that didn't need to be spilled.” His hand ran through his hair, making it messier than before. “To add to OUR body count. So. Tell me, do you have a plan? Because we need a solid plan this time.”

He straightened up, turning to look at her. 

“We?” He asked hesitantly. 

She smiled at him, meeting his eyes.

“I’m not about to let you get killed in a war that I could have helped with. Octavia already hates me, Miller would never work with me again. And honestly Monty would never share his moonshine again.I believe that you have another reason for this fight then you a leading us to believe,” searching his face for any indication she was right and receiving all the confirmation she needed, “I also know that you will tell me your reason when you're ready,” She took another drink of his Moonshine before holding it back out to him, “So we do this Together.”

He waited for a second, searching her face for any sign of a lie or hesitation. Seeing neither he reached out to take his drink back,

“Together.” He confirmed before taking a large gulp. 

“So, plan?” Clarke asked again, knocking her shoulder against his, looking out into the forest. 

“So far? Nothing good” Bellamy looked forward again.

“Well, will figure something out. We always do.” 

Bellamy looked at Clarke again, before leaning over to rest his head on her shoulder. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“Thank you, Princess.”


End file.
